


The Archive's New Overseer

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Manipulation, Moon, city of wizards, once again i write moonlight to be a big baddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: Blueberry Pie, or as her classmates called her ‘Bluebs’, was never one to stray or break the rules. Clutching her history book in her dainty hands, it would come as a shock to her that she had been left behind by her class. Every call that she made to her teacher, her classmates, her friends… Nothing but the cold wind would blow in response. Without a star in the sky to light the way, without a sight of the moon, it was dreadfully dark. For Bluebs, it was terrifying.She whimpered, looking all around and desperately trying to find someone else… Anyone else… So that she wouldn’t be alone in her endeavors to get home. Sure, she typically spent her time alone, but this was different!
Kudos: 3
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	The Archive's New Overseer

A curious soul wandering through the City of Wizards was an expected sight around such an area. In fact, it was common for children around this time of year to wind up in such an extravagant place, taken for a day or less to explore under the watchful eye of the moon and her protective gaze whilst kids would take in the sights of a time long past. When grand wizards with power beyond one’s imagination ruled over the vast expanse of the Cookie Kingdom with the knights as their loyal allies…

Though when it comes to children remaining behind, there were very few instances of such. Even rarer was the moon becoming unseen as night fell over the city… Keeping a young child in the dark when all of her classmates have left her behind.

Blueberry Pie, or as her classmates called her ‘Bluebs’, was never one to stray or break the rules. Clutching her history book in her dainty hands, it would come as a shock to her that she had been left behind by her class. Every call that she made to her teacher, her classmates, her friends… Nothing but the cold wind would blow in response. Without a star in the sky to light the way, without a sight of the moon, it was dreadfully dark. For Bluebs, it was terrifying. She whimpered, looking all around and desperately trying to find someone else… Anyone else… So that she wouldn’t be alone in her endeavors to get home. Sure, she typically spent her time alone, but this was different!

Trembling steps upon the pavement that so many souls had walked on before her, the child kept searching. Though she couldn’t find a singular soul to speak to, there was a type of sparkle- like that of a star- that flickered before her. Blinking, Blueberry then placed her efforts into following the mysterious light. She had heard of Will O’ Wisps, but this was certainly different… And it wasn’t as if she had anywhere else she could go for the time being. May as well follow the only source of light she had.

Following such a mysterious source was strange, it was comforting all the same for the small soul. Stuttered steps became smooth as she approached a large library of sorts- an archive- and opened the doors that protected the place with ease. It was then that the sparkles shined bright, spreading light that Bluebs had to cover her eyes for. One hand still on the book and the other over her eyes. She hoped she wouldn’t need glasses after this- the stigma behind those would certainly lead to her getting bullied… There was a bit of a wince from the child over how blinding it had been, but once she opened her eyes and placed her grip back over her history book…

That book dropped to the floor, the fantastical sight freezing Blueb’s senses in the most wondrous sense imaginable. “Miss…” Her voice spoke softly, the awe in her voice clearer than how her sight now was. “Miss… M-Moonlight?!” Indeed, before the child stood the deity of the moon herself, Moonlight. Her Majesty gave a gentle bow, smiling down at the child in awe with soothing warmth. “The very same as you and your class have read, dear…”

There was a squeal from the child as she scrambled to get herself together. Was her shirt buttoned correctly? Was her headband on right? Were her shoes tied? Aaaah, this was such an honor! “Calm yourself, child.” The moon stated quietly, getting the child to pause and look up at the deity with a minor look of embarrassment. “M-my apologies, Miss Moon…!” She’d sputter, only getting a soft chuckle in response. “I understand. No need for apologies. Though… I do require something of you, child.” There was a gaze of sparkling curiosity from the child, one that Moonlight couldn’t help but feel just the smallest pang of guilt for creating such hope.

“You see, young one… These towering shelves require a protector… The Wizards of old have renounced their oath, and their spawn are receiving their dues…” Bluebs barely understood, but her fascination kept her attention hooked. “These archives are now unsafe due to the Wizards forsaking their promises to me, and I require a new protector. And it is with you, another one of their kin, that I wish to keep this place protected due to its sacred nature and countless tomes of magical and historical information…”

“S-so, you’re going to make me a librarian?” Moonlight was taken aback by the question, though answered accordingly. “Ah… Yes, but I am sure you would prefer being called something more akin to the Archive’s Overseer, wouldn’t you?” There was an eager nod, one that her majesty found endearing. “Well then, Archive’s Overseer… Do you accept your role as a protector over this very place? Relinquish all that you have, atone for the ancestors, and dedicate yourself to a special portion of my dear home, the City of Wizards?”

“I… Of course! I’m- I’m honored!” Blueb laughed with an overwhelming sense of joy. Aiding a legendary? Being somewhere so close to the moon and in a place full of so much wondrous information? This was a dream come true! But- ow, yes the pinch test wouldn’t fail here- this was entirely true! “I thank you, Miss Moonlight, for such an opportunity! I will do my best for you!”


End file.
